


build a ladder to the stars (fanmix)

by jacyevans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force Ships It, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: Kylo Ren's heart is a desert.A fanmix for redbelles' Reylo fic "build a ladder to the stars."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	build a ladder to the stars (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [build a ladder to the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689540) by [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/pseuds/redbelles). 



> Almost two years ago now, Meg posted her fantastic fic "build a ladder to the stars." I made this fanmix as a gift because I loved every word of it so much. It was inspiring. She gave me permission to post it online for everyone else to enjoy. So I hope you do :) And PLEASE go read her fic if you haven't already, it's absolutely BREATHTAKING.

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jacyevans/playlist/5HlciZdkOkxkthzJS978VM?si=AtkhaY_OSq63Ovc_alaXlQ)

_And then as suddenly as it had arrived, the bond began to dissolve. The dark shape of him splintered, sound rushing back into the room as the Force surged and warped and streamed away, taking Kylo Ren with it._

_The last thing she saw of him was his face, mouth open as he tried to speak, eyes full of some complex emotion she couldn’t decipher._

_Rey—_

_For a single heartbeat, her name lingered in the air like a ghost, and then she was alone once more. The pain in her chest faded, leaving her hollow, scraped clean as it drained away like sand. Only the memory of the ache remained, and the loneliness that summoned it._  
  
---  
| 

**Way Down We Go** \- Kaleo  
Oh, father tell me, do we get what we deserve?  
Oh, we get what we deserve  
And way down we go 

| 

**Dark Bloom** \- Amber Run  
'Cause you, you're a dark bloom  
You brought me down to my knees and I'm haunted by you  
Oh, I worshipped you, oh, I'm tortured by you   
  
| 

**How Far Does the Dark Go?** \- Anya Marina  
Darkness leaves me breathless  
Who blacked out the sun  
Shadows make me reckless  
Am I the only one? 

| 

**Beekeper** \- Keaton Henson  
Can you see?  
Can you see, they tell you lies thus keeping you weak  
Leave me, my heart is dead for all to see   
  
| 

**Keep the Streets Empty for Me** \- Fever Ray  
Uncover our heads and reveal our souls  
We were hungry before we were born  
A lot of hope in a one-man tent  
There's no room for innocence 

| 

**Fear on Fire** \- Ruelle  
Awaken in the dark with me  
We're taking over  
Feel the rush, feel this   
  
| 

**Numbers** \- Daughter  
We'll feel distant embraces  
Scratching hands 'round my waist, yeah  
I'll wash my mouth but still taste you 

| 

**And the World Was Gone** \- Snow Ghosts  
I run through your head  
Loud with a nightmare  
Brushing your skin with my breathing   
  
| 

**Can You Hear Me?** \- Fleurie  
Hiding out behind your darkest doubts  
Don't give me the runaround  
I've been on your side 

| 

**I Found** \- Amber Run  
And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me 


End file.
